987FM
987 (previously known as Perfect Ten 98.7FM before July 2005) is an English radio station of Mediacorp in Singapore. It is a 24-hour radio station that plays English hits from Singapore, United Kingdom, United States, and around the world. It is also the only contemporary hit radio station broadcasting on the FM frequency band in Singapore. 987's studio moved out of Caldecott Broadcast Centre on 19 July 2010 and it broadcast from *SCAPE along Orchard Road at 2 Orchard Link for 3 years. 987 moved back to Caldecott Broadcast Centre on 20 May 2013 after its tenancy with *SCAPE expired. 987 moved again to the brand new Mediacorp Campus, Mediapolis @ one-north, on 17 January 2017. Directorial and Management * Assistant Programming Director: Gerald Koh * Senior Music Director: Nic Shields Full-time DJs * Charmian Tan * Kimberly Wang * Nic Shields * Natasha Faisal * Sonia Chew * Joakim Gomez * Gerald Koh * Adam Piperdy Part-time DJs Former DJs * Maddy Barber — left and joined Kiss 92FM in the mornings. * Glenn Ong - left in 2001 and joined Class 95FM in the mornings. Left Class 95FM, and later joined One FM 91.3 in the mornings. * Mark Van Cuylenberg (The Flying Dutchman) - left in 1996 and joined Class 95FM and later Gold 905FM in the mornings. Left Gold 905FM and later joined One FM 91.3 in the mornings. * Jean Danker - left in 1998 and joined Class 95FM in the evenings. * Jamie Yeo - joined Power98FM and later Gold 905FM in the afternoons. * Otelli Edwards — moved to Channel NewsAsia and now with Mediacorp Channel 5 as news presenter. * Tim Oh — joined Gold 905FM in the evenings and later Class 95FM at nights. * Carrie Chong — left in May 2007. * Xavier Teo — left in December 2007. * Don Richmond (Don) - left in November 2008. * Andrew Crothers (Drew) - left in November 2008; founder of RADIOactive, a streaming service provider for radio stations (see also Sonar Radio). He died in February 2014. * Chew Soo Wei (Soo) - left in July 2009 as a lecturer at Ngee Ann Polytechnic. * Daniel Ong ("Dan the Man") - left in January 2010 and joined One FM 91.3 from September 2010 to February 2011. * Vanessa Fernandez (previously known as Ms Vandetta) - She has moved to Lush 99.5FM. * Emily Teng — left and joined Power98FM in October 2010. * Leong Teng Young (Mr Young) - left in February 2011 and joined Lush 99.5FM in the evenings. Now currently at Power98FM. * Genevieve Lim (Gen) - left in May 2011. * Shan Wee — left and joined One FM 91.3 in the evenings. * Sarah Tan — left on 23 March 2012. * Shayma Alkaff — left in November 2012. * Steph Micayle — left in November 2012. * Jacqui Thibodeaux — left in early January 2013 and joined Power98FM in the evenings. * Constance Lau — left in late February 2013 and joined Lush 99.5FM. Left Lush 99.5FM in March 2013. * Desiree Lai — Left on 28 February 2013 and joined Kiss 92FM, and later One FM 91.3 in the afternoons. * Jade Seah — left in early March 2013 * Rosalyn Lee (Rozz) - left on 3 January 2014 and joined Lush 99.5FM in the mornings. * Bobby Tonelli - left on 3 January 2014 and joined Class 95FM. Left Class 95FM on 27 February 2015. * Jeremy Ratnam — left on 3 January 2014 and joined Power98FM in the afternoons. * Divian Nair — left on 28 February 2014. * Darryl Koshy (Dee Kosh) - left on 30 May 2014 and joined Power98FM at nights. * Darren Wee — left on October 2014 due to restaurant commitments. * Muttons (Justin Ang & Vernon Anthonisz) - left on 27 February 2015 and joined Class 95FM in the mornings. * Naomi Yeo Hui Shi - left on 28 June 2015. * Dafril Phua - left on 2 January 2016. * Tabitha Nauser - left on 6 January 2017 to pursue her music career. Current Programmes Weekdays * 6-10am: Rise & Grind with Charmian Tan & Kimberly Wang *10am-1pm: Triple Play with Nic Shields *1pm-4pm: The Hideaway with Natasha *4pm-8pm: The Shock Circuit with Sonia Chew & Joakim Gomez *8pm-12mn: Hotdogs with Gerald Koh & Adam Piperdy Specialty shows *''987 Hot 30 Countdown'' - "Singapore's official chart show" playing the top 30 most popular songs islandwide. (Weeknights, 8pm - 11pm) *''987 Top 100 Countdown'' - On 31st December annually, 987FM counts down the year’s biggest hits on the radio station, played out over a 10-hour period from 12pm to 10pm, with a repeat on New Year's Day. *''The Get Down by Massive Collective'' - Features the freshest hip-hop mix by DJ Stanley & DJ Fadille. (Friday nights, 12mn to 2am) *''987 Rave'' - Party music and remixes of current hits are played throughout the entire programme. (Saturday, 10pm to 11pm) *''987 Anthems'' - Both dance and club music are played during the show, with certain remixes of the songs conducted by the Zouk DJs and the AOS DJs from the AOS Collective. (Saturday, 11pm to 12mn) *''Unwind'' - Music in their acoustic versions are played during this show. Local singers and their gigs are introduced. Live performances in the studio are featured too. (Sunday, 4pm to 6pm) *''The Drop'' - Plays music that will be released the following week and are expected to gain high positions on music charts. (Sunday, 6pm to 10pm) Awards Singapore Radio Awards 2006 * Carlsberg's Friendlist Radio Personality: Carrie Chong * '''Most Favourite Radio Personality of 987FM: Daniel Ong Singapore Radio Awards 2007 * Most Creative Radio Trailer (English): "Remember the Name" by Desiree Lai * Carlsberg's Friendlist Radio Personality Award for 987FM: Daniel Ong * Most Popular Radio Personality for 987FM: Daniel Ong Singapore Radio Awards 2010 * Best Radio Show (English): Muttons to Midnight * Most Creative Radio Trailer (English): "UK Top 20" by Shan Wee * Best Radio Personality Blog: Rosalyn Lee Chicken Scratchings on the Wall * Most Popular Radio Personality for 987FM: Daniel Ong Singapore Radio Awards 2011 * Best Radio Show: Muttons on the Move * Most Stylist Radio Personality: Rosalyn Lee * Most Popular Radio Personality for 987FM: Vernon A. MediaCorp Radio Awards 2013 * Best Radio Show: Muttons on the Move * Most Stylish Radio Personality: Bobby Tonelli * Most Popular Radio Personality for 987FM: Justin Ang Criticism * May 2007: The Muttons were suspended for a while due to their participation in No Bra Day, an activity that was sponsored by FHM Singapore and featured young models competing to see who could remove their bras in the fastest time possible. A video taken in the studio was posted on YouTube and the resulting uproar from viewers forced the station to pay S$9,800 to the Media Development Authority of Singapore for 'inappropriate and offensive content'. Muttons in the Morning was then replaced with The Dan and Young Show. They soon came back to 987FM in July 2007 for the late night slot show, now called 'Muttons To Midnight'.MediaCorp Radio fined for bra stunt * July 2009: There was a lot of controversy when ex-DJ of 987FM, Soo, was sacked by the then programming director, Daniel Ong, over alleged claims of failing to put on an American accent and issues with proficiency of the English language. Listeners expressed disdain that it was unfair for DJs with local accents to be discriminated while DJs who speak with an American accent receive preferential treatment.Facebook Note - Goodbye To "Pillowfight" and 987fmAsiaOne.com - Was 987 DJ asked to leave because she didn't sound 'American' enough? * March 2010: It was announced that Ris Low would be joining the 987 crew and hosting the evening drive-time show. There was a huge outrage among listeners over her unprofessional attitude, including turning up more than 2 hours late for her first radio show and usage of poor English. * March 2012: When Shan Wee left 987 in February 2012, a 'ManHunt' was conducted to find a replacement for Rozz's co-host on the morning show. Listeners were invited to audition for the spot from 12 to 16 March 2012 and were told that they stood a chance of getting a spot on 987. However, it turned out that Rozz's new co-host is Bobby Tonelli from neighbour radio station, Class 95FM. There were several conspiracy theories that the auditions were a waste of time and effort and simply just a ploy by the station's creative director to gain more listenership.Facebook - Rozz's Man HuntREVIEW: Battle of Singapore Radio Morning Shows | Spin or Bin Music Blog See also * List of radio stations in Singapore References External links * 987 Official Website * 987 Live Radio Stream Category:Radio stations in Singapore Category:Contemporary hit radio stations Category:Radio stations established in 1989